Here's Looking at YouKirk?
by ilovetoJAM
Summary: At the test run of the dragonfly, we all know that chaos strikes, but what happened when lorelai came back after finding rory. It all started with bactine, antiseptic, and lots of hot towels. This story has been up for a few years and no plans to update.
1. Bactine, Antiseptic & lots of Hot Towels

Disclaimer: All I own is some box sets of Gilmore Girls and FRIENDS

A/N: Okay children, this is my first fic, so be nice, but not too nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed in reviews, as are comments and suggestions.

Some of the dialogue in this chapter and (hopefully) upcoming ones will come from mainly episodes in season 5, possibly some season for in the "previously…" sections. The story isn't that good until you get past the actual script. I promise, well, at least I think so, but I may be a little biased.

Italics are all recaps.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Previously on Gilmore Girls…_

_RORY[uncertainly Dean, how is it that you can be out like this, here, with me, or with anyone, for that matter? Where does Lindsay think you are? _

_DEAN: She thinks I'm out. _

_RORY: Out where? _

_DEAN: Doesn't matter. _

_LULU: The place looks absolutely wonderful, Lorelai. When does it open? _

_LORELAI: Two weeks, but we're having a test run on Saturday -- just a bunch of friends who will hopefully still be our friends on Monday. _

_RORY: I guess. You know, when I was with Dean, I always knew that no matter what happened, he would be there. _

_LANE: Dean was very dependable. _

_RORY: It was more than that. He's -- well, he was so... um, I was safe, and he was so nice to me. _

_LANE: He really loved you. _

_RORY: I think I really blew it there, you know? I didn't appreciate it. _

_LORELAI: I think I'm dating Luke. _

_RORY: What? _

_LORELAI: I'm not sure. It's just a possibility. I could be wrong. _

_RORY: But how? When? _

_LORELAI: I went with him to his sister's __wedding,__ and it was really nice. We had a really good time. We laughed a lot, and we ate, and then we danced. _

_RORY: What else happened? _

_LORELAI: Nothing. We spent the evening together. We danced, he walked me home, __then__ he asked me to a movie. All of these things individually do not add up to dating, but together, I don't know. And there was this moment, when he walked me home, where I thought -- I don't know. _

_RORY: Did you say yes? _

_LORELAI: When? _

_RORY: To the movie. Did you say yes? _

_LORELAI: Yes. _

_RORY: That sounds like dating to me. _

_LORELAI: I know. _

_RORY: You can't just date Luke. When you're with Luke, you are __with__ Luke. And if it doesn't work out, it will be really bad for both of us. I mean, how do you feel about this? Do you want to be dating Luke? _

_LORELAI: Okay, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I don't even know if this is what he's thinking. This could be a totally innocent situation, and then we've done all this what-__iffing__ for nothing. Let's just go back in there and see if anything's weird, okay? _

_RORY: Okay. _

_KIRK: I have night terrors. _

_LUKE: Night terrors? _

_KIRK: The worst part of night terrors is it always ends up with me on top of the roof completely naked or running down the street completely naked or swimming in the community-center pool completely naked. That was the time I thought I was on fire._

_[Luke enters Inn with bouquet of flowers in hand - looking around. Lorelai smoothes hair, leaves Front desk and approaches Luke _

_LORELAI: Hey, hi.__ You came. _

_LUKE: Sure. I __RSVP'd_

_LORELAI: Oh. _

_LUKE: Here, these are for you -- a little __congratulations__hands__ Lorelai the flowers _

_LORELAI: Oh, my God, they're beautiful. Thank you. [__flustered__ I was - um…well, okay, so, we should get you all, uh, checked in. And that's...over there. _

_JASON: The place looks great. _

_LORELAI: Thank you. What are you doing here? _

_JASON: We need to talk. _

_LORELAI: Not now we don't. _

_JASON: I stayed away, I gave you space. _

_LORELAI: You gave me space? We broke up. _

_EMILY: __The__ one chance to get out of there, away from each other, and you yank it away! _

_LORELAI: Why would you want to get away from each other, Mom? Are you and Dad fighting? _

_EMILY: Stop it! You know! You know your father and I are separated, and you brought us out here and stuck us in the woods to stare at each other for 48 hours! _

_DEAN: You know, I could be wrong, but somehow I had a feeling that maybe if Tom hadn't have come in when he did - _

_RORY: Dean? _

_DEAN: Yeah? _

_RORY: Lindsay. _

_DEAN: It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried. _

_RORY: Well, if it's over, I'm sorry. _

_DEAN: You are? _

_RORY: I'm sorry you're not happy. _

_DEAN: I'll be happy again. Things happen for a reason, right[__moves__ closer _

_RORY: Right. I can't believe this is -- that we're... [__moving__ closer _

_DEAN: I can… [They kiss. Dean slowly lowers Rory to her bed. _

_JASON: Actually, we're dating. _

_LUKE: You're dating? _

_JASON: Going on six months. _

_LUKE: You're dating now? _

_JASON: Yeah. _

_LUKE: Well, good for you. _

_JASON: when it's right, __it's__ right, and Lorelai and I are right. _

_LUKE: That's great. I'm very happy for you. _

_LORELAI: What are you doing? _

_LUKE: Will you just stand still? _

_[He gathers her in his arms and they kiss. Lorelai pulls away then moves back closer to Luke. _

_LUKE: What are you doing? _

_LORELAI: Will you just stand still? _

_[She holds his face as she kisses him. Luke's arms wrap around her as they kiss. She pulls away again. As they gaze at each other, Luke grasps her waist and pulls her back. _

_KIRK: __Aaaaah__running__ down stairs, buck naked with only a pillow covering himself. __Aaah__Aaaah__runs__ out the door in terror into the night __Aaaaah__Aaaah_

_LUKE: I'll be right back. [Lorelai looks puzzledI'll explain later. [__runs__ after Kirk_

_LORELAI: You, of all people -- the girl who thinks everything through, the list maker -- you didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed with a married guy? _

_RORY: I hate you for ruining this for me._

Chapter 1: Bactine, Antiseptic, and Lots of Hot Towels

(Back at the dragonfly)

"Oh, no," Lorelai said as she got a view of Kirk.

"It's okay," Luke reassured her.

"What happened?" She asked with concern evident in her voice.

"He landed butt first in Taylor's rose bushes," Luke bluntly said.

"Oh, poor thing!" she exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Didn't slow him down, though. I managed to tackle him as he headed toward the miniature goat pen, dragged him back here, threw one of your blankets over him, and, well, there he is -- he's gonna be fine."

"Well, that's good," she said.

"Oh!" Kirk groaned.

"Well, he seemed okay," Luke stated.

"Oh my God. We need to take him upstairs." Lorelai said, clearly trying to contemplate a plan.

"Lulu can't see me like this," Kirk said, still with his face n he pillow.

"But, Kirk –" she tried convincingly.

"Lulu can't see me like this!!" he said in slight hysterics.

"Okay, she won't. I promise. Can I take a look?"

"Okay," he said quickly.

As she turned to Luke, she whispered, "I don't want to take a look."

In response Luke said, "Well, I'm not looking."

Sookie entered the foyer after coming down the stairs.

"Hey! It's a party. What's everybody doing up?" Sookie says in a bubbly tone.

"Aw, hey, good timing, Squiggy." Lorelai greeted her happily.

Luke and Lorelai grabbed Sookie by the arms and dragged her closer to the couch as Sookie continues a little confused, "I was just going to check on my loaves and make sure they're rising properly. The air's a little more humid than I thought it was going to be, and if the loaves aren't rising properly, then -- what are you doing?"

"We need you to look at Kirk's butt." Lorelai stated plainly

"Why?" Sookie asked in slight disgust.

"Well, because he ran into some rose bushes, and he's got some thorns stuck in it, and I thought of you." Lorelai tried to explain.

"Me? Why me?" Sookie asked confused as to why she was stuck doing this.

"Well, because... you're a chef," Lorelai tried to convince her

"What?" she questioned Lorelai, clearly not buying that excuse.

"And you have a kid," Luke jumps in.

"Yes, that's better. You have a kid," Lorelai stated matter-of-factly.

Luke tried to explain his excuse further by saying, "Neither of us has kids. Well, she does, but it's big and -- and can look at her own butt."

Since that was clearly not working, Lorelai jumped in again to save him by saying, "I got this, thanks."

"Okay, well...," Sookie lifted up Kirk's blanket, and exclaimed in disgust, "Oh, oh! I'm gonna need bactine, antiseptic, and lots of hot towels."

"I'll go. I'll be right back," Lorelai said, clearly ready to get to get Kirk settled in for the night, plus she was ready to get to her room and wallow in the night's events.

"I'm gonna go see if she needs any help," Luke said quickly. Sookie nodded her had in acknowledgement as she tried to soothe Kirk. " Lorelai?" Luke questioned as he came upon her in a large supply room.

"Yeah?" She said as she sniffled slightly. From the tone of her voice, you could tell that she was trying to hold back the tears—from what, well, that what Luke was there to find out.

"Lorelai?" he asked again in a concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…well, something, but I'm not sure I can tell you right now," She said in an uneasy tone. She continued gathering up her supplies, per Sookie's request, and made her way to the door.

Just as she reached out for the doorknob, Luke told her, "Look, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," She stared down at her hand as Luke continued, "just let me know when you're ready."

With that last comment, she turned to face him, and with her hand still on the doorknob, she gave him an appreciative smile and nod before she made her exit with Luke in tow.

"Need some help with those?" Luke asked her as she paused at the top of the stairwell, trying to figure out a way to see over the fluffy, yellow towels she held in her hands.

"I think I got it, but thanks anyways," she said as she took the first step, but then suddenly reconsidered Luke's chivalrous question. As she made it down the next couple of stairs, she thought she was doing fine, but once she made it to about the fourth step down, she not only reconsidered Luke's offer, but also her choice in footwear that night. Her tope colored pumps had somehow got caught on the carpet, causing her to drop all the towels, and as they proceed to roll down the stairs, she fell backwards, only to be rescued by Luke.

"My hero," she swooned jokingly. Luke rolled his eyes and stood her back up, making sure she was sturdy enough to stand by herself. She gave him a quick thank you as she kicked the towels the rest of the way down the stairs.

Luke gave her a questioning look as she proceeded to do this until she said, "They're already half way down anyways. As the last towel landed in front of the last stair, she and Luke also reached the last stair. She swiftly moved to the side of the stair case, folding the towels, and placing them in Luke's arms, where she had been several times that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so this is not beta-ed so fix the mistakes in your head. Oh, yeah, and review please!


	2. I'm Ready

A/N: okay so still no reviews, but I think I ended the last chapter on a bad note, so I'm gonna update anyways. Some more dialogue borrowed.Enjoy ☺

Disclaimer: still own the box sets.

Chapter 2: I'm Ready

As Sookie came into view, we can hear Kirk, still clad in nothing but a blanket, telling her,

"...then I came down the hall, down the stairs, past Luke and Lorelai.."

As soon as Lorelai heard her name, she jumped n by saying, "Here ya go Squiggy." Then, she handed over the bactine and antiseptic, forgetting about the towels in Luke's hands. "Thanks for fixing up Kirk." Lorelai said plainly.

"Ah, no problem, I'm used to looking at butts anyways," Sookie said with a giggle.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I would think that was weird, seeing as you're a chef," Lorelai responded."

The girls laughed over their discussion while Luke stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth, still holding the forgotten towels.

"Here's this…uh, yeah," Luke said as he placed the towels down by Kirk, who was now sound asleep on the couch.

"How can h possibly be asleep when h still has thorns in his butt?" Sookie asked with an amused expression on her face.

"It's Kirk," Lorelai said pointedly.

"It certainly is," Sookie said. "Speaking of which, I should probably get to checking him out." Sookie stood there thinking about what she just said. "Wow, who would've thunk I'd actually be checking out Kirk one day?" she asked amused. "Granted it's a totally different type of checking out, so it's still fair game."

"Sookie?" Lorelai asked interrupting Sookie's babbling.

"Yeah?" Sookie asked.

"Kirk," Lorelai said, trying to remind Sookie what she was doing.

"Right. I'll get right on that….okay that was a little dirty." Sookie said, finally starting to move to help Kirk.

"Okay, yeah, I'll leave you to do that." Lorelai said awkwardly.

Sookie let out an awkward giggle, preparing herself as she reached for the blanket covering Kirk once again.

"Wait," Luke said uncomfortably. "Uh, I just don't really want to see Kirk, you know…"he gestured towards Kirk's bottom half, "again. Trust me—once was enough." He looked towards the stairway, then said, "I'm just gonna go on up."

He turned and made his way towards the stairs as Lorelai told Sookie that she was also going to go upstairs.

She caught Luke just as he reached in his pocket for his room key.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai probed.

"Yeah?" Luke responded.

She let out a long breath then simply said, " I'm ready."

He smiled at this and from the night's earlier events and her bright smile she was showing him then, he knew she was ready for more than the talk.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N 2: Okay that last statement sounded kind of dirty, but not intended to. Don't forget t give me lots of reviews.


	3. Lost and Found

A/N: Don't get used to me updating so fast. Right now I'm just trying to get you all hooked. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some box sets…oh and my own personal shrine to Gilmore Girls. Some dialogue borrowed, just expect that every chapter.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

_"Hey, Luke?"__ Lorelai probed._

_"Yeah?"__ Luke responded._

_She let out a long breath then simply said, __" I'm__ ready."_

_He smiled at this and from the night's earlier events and her bright smile she was showing him then, he knew she was ready for more than the talk._

He stuck the key in his lock nervously, not sure why he was the one feeling nervous at that moment. It could have been that Lorelai, whom he had just kissed about an hour or so before, was now entering his room ready for "the talk." He assumed that the talk would be mainly about whatever caused her to cry earlier, but he couldn't help but think that they would talk about their earlier events. As they entered the room, Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. From that breath, Luke assumed he wasn't the only one nervous about talking.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Luke stated, clearly showing Lorelai that she wasn't the only nervous one in the room.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out where to start," Lorelai said, her voice shaking slightly.

"The beginning would be good," he said trying to make it a little easier for her.

"I suppose you're right," she said, letting out a small giggle. She took another deep breath, then began her story, "I guess it all started right after Kirk came down the stairs. I mean right after you chased him, I had realized that I had left some things at home, plus Rory still wasn't back from getting the CDs. So, I drove home, passing you and Kirk running around the town square in the process, and then I pretty much busted into the house, running up the stairs to grab my camera and yelling to Rory about all these big things happening, clearly not just Kirk…" At her last statement, Luke blushed slightly and nodded his head to let her know that he felt the same way."…then I came back down the stairs, grabbed some band-aids for Kirk and whoever else might need them, and freeze by the kitchen, making sure I had film in the camera. Let me tell you, you had no idea how happy I was when I saw Rory step out of her room. I wanted to tell her everything, but…"

"What, Lorelai? Why couldn't you tell her?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Dean walked out of her room." She said flatly.

"And…" he asked clearly still not getting it.

"And then I realized what I had interrupted. It all added up. Rory's hair was messed up, she wasn't wearing the shawl that covered her dress, her bed was not made, and then Dean walking out…fixing his shirt." Luke's eyes widened as her finally realized what she was saying. "I just couldn't believe it. I mean, this was Rory—neat freak, coffee junkie, pro/con list, Ivy League…RORY!" She yelled. "I mean, at first I wasn't mad, it was a mistake. Rory of all people knows better than to run around with married men…" Luke cringed as he thought of little Rory, clearly not little anymore, but running around sleeping with Dean, and a married Dean at that. "That's when it hit me. He was MARRIED. Married. Then I, of course started I told her how wrong it was for her to sleep with a married man. She got mad, yelled at me, claiming that he and Lindsay were over, but we both knew they weren't. She blamed both me…and Lindsay for causing them to cheat." Tears had formed in her eyes as she finally sat down on the bed. She looked up at Luke who was looking at her with his eyes full of emotion. She could tell by looking at him that he felt her pain, but the first thing she saw was how much he truly cared about her. "Luke, she told me she hated me. She's never said that to me, not even jokingly."

At this point, the tears were flowing. Luke quickly sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Lorelai, you know that's not true. Rory cold never hate you, you're impossible to hate." Luke said soothingly. At that, Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, that is pretty hard." Lorelai said jokingly. Lorelai wiped away the remaining tears, and then tried to wipe some of her makeup off of Luke's nice brown sweater. Realizing that most of her makeup was on Luke's shirt, she pointedly said, "God, I must look awful."

"Lorelai, you look beautiful." Luke said, staring directly at her.

She blushed slightly, smiled, and said, "Flattery will get you everywhere my friend."

"After tonight, I'd say it has most definitely got me places." Luke said.

"I think you're right" Lorelai said with a smirk. "Hey, Luke, we are dating now right?"

At this, Luke looked up at her and said, "Dear God, yes."

"Finally!" She exclaimed, "Because this thing me and you have got going has been driving me crazy for the last week." He looked at her, trying to get her to elaborate. " I mean when you asked me to Liz's wedding, I was confused if it was just a friend thing, or a dating thing, especially after you asked me to the movies, and then the next day in the diner I told Rory to see if she noticed anything different about how you looked at me…" Luke noticed the pained expression she got on her face after saying Rory's name, so he covered her hand with his, giving it a little squeeze, telling her to continue, so she did. "She didn't so, we went outside and I told her about everything that had happened between us during the last few days. She was so weird. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad or what, so she just started rambling on about how 'It's LUKE', which I kind of already got that but…" As she started rambling, Luke leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips, pulling away before she could even respond. "Well, that's one way to shut me up." She said with a smile. She once again leaned in, wanting to finish what she and Luke had started on the porch before Kirk interrupted. Quickly she pulled back, remembering that Luke still hadn't explained why he ran off.

"Hey, Luke?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked, confused as to why she pulled back before they even kissed.

"Why did you chase after Kirk?" she asked him.

"Trust me, after we had kissed, I did not want to leave that porch, but I had promised Kirk yesterday, or actually two days ago…" he said as he saw that the clock said 12:50 am, "that I would help him if he had any of his famous 'night terrors', as he calls them"

"Oh, and how did you know that he had these 'night terrors?'" She asked him, making sure to use air quotes around "night terrors".

"Well, he told me," he answered her simply.

"Why?" She asked with a priceless look on her face.

"Well, apparently, I'm the only one he can trust." Luke said, still confused as to why that was.

"Aw, that's so sweet; he has a man crush on you." Lorelai cooed.

"Yes, that must be it; It can't possibly be that he considers me a friend," Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, can't say I blame him," Lorelai stated, completely ignoring Luke's sarcasm.

Lorelai once again leaned in, this time letting Luke and her kiss. This kiss was by far the best they had shared yet. It stated out simple, yet passionate all at the same time. They kissed like that for about thirty seconds, until Lorelai kicked it up a notch when she started sucking gently on Luke's bottom lip. When he felt this, he gratefully let her tongue have its way with his as it entered his mouth. They both pulled back with big grin on their faces, after what seemed like ten minutes, when in reality, it was only about one.

"Luke, as much as I want to continue this, I have to get up early, so I should probably get to my room." Lorelai said, disappointment filling her voice.

"Oh yeah, right." Luke said as he got up to walk Lorelai to the door. He gave Lorelai one last peck before she quietly ducked out of the doorway, and into the hall, nearly crashing into Sookie.

"Sookie…hey," she said like a kid who had just got caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Lorelai, what are you still doing up?" Sookie asked her like she already knew what was going on between her and Luke.

"Oh, you know, it's a long story, so I'll fill you in when I catch a break, but right now, I'm just really tired, so I'm gonna, you know…" she said as she gestured towards her room, which was directly across the hall from Luke's.

Sookie nodded and showed a knowing smirk, and said good night, as Lorelai entered her room. She walked over to her suitcase, not seeing a point in unpacking for a one night stay, and pulled out a pair of blue silk pants and a white t-shirt with the word "sexy" written in light blue rhinestones to sleep in.

She went into the bathroom to complete her beautifying rituals, and once she was finished, she came out, made sure he alarm was set for 6:00 am, then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the fluffy pillow.

That night everyone slept content. Taylor dreamt of everyone having the proper grass height for once; Babette dreamt of Morey, who was not able to come because of his gig in New York; Patty dreamt of having her way with some sailor…typical Patty; Tom dreamt that one of the screws from the bedpost fell out and stabbed him; Kirk, well Kirk was dreaming of anything but assassins; Lulu was dreaming of the horses; Jackson was dreaming that he was once again in the zucchini patch; Sookie about what Lorelai was going to tell her the next day; Michel dreamt that Pau-Pau and Chin-chin had chewed up an expensive pair of his Italian loafers, one again; and as for everyone's favorite couple, Luke and Lorelai, well, they dreamt of nothing but each other.


	4. You've Got Some Splainin' to Do

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is my last update until I finally get some decent reviews. Thanks to glo1196 and penguinopus for their reviews for chapter 3. 

Disclaimer: As of now, I own seasons 4, 5, and 7 on DVD, oh and what I consider to be a shrine to Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 4: You've Got Some Splainin' to Do

* * *

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ,__ BZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz,__ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. _The alarm seemed to get louder by the second. 

"Okay, I get it. I have to get up. GAH!" She exclaimed drowsily as she hit the "snooze" button on the alarm clock, slowly rolled out of bed, picked up her blue blouse and pinstriped slacks, and made her way to the shower. An hour later, she was ready to go. She had her makeup perfectly applied, her hair curled slightly at the ends, and was dressed to impress.

As she walked down the stairs, she found Michel already at the front desk, clearly trying to avoid the town busybodies who were already awake. Why people voluntarily woke up at that ungodly hour, she'll never know.

'I bet Luke wakes up this early voluntarily,' she thought with a smile.

She walked through the kitchen door, still smiling.

"Morning, Sookie," she said cheerfully as she walked to the already full coffee pot.

"Morning, sweetie, want some breakfast?" Sookie asked, clearly ready to cook something for breakfast.

"Does Will Farrell have to be naked in every one of his movies?" She asked quizzically.

"Ew, he is, how come I never noticed that before? Why is that?" Sookie asked clearly disgusted.

"Who knows? Hey, but, uh, Sookie?" she asked pressing on.

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly distracted since she was in the middle of stirring some sort of gooey, yellow substance.

"The uh Will Farrell thing was kind of a subtle hint to say—yes to food please." Lorelai said slightly giggling.

"Oh, right," Sookie said, Lorelai's laughter clearly contagious.

"Pancakes?" She asked, practically begging Sookie.

"Sure," Sookie replied.

"So, have you seen Kirk this morning?" Lorelai asked, clearly enjoying the fact that Sookie had seen him naked.

"No, and thank God for that," she said. "Do you know how awkward it was plucking thorns out of Kirk's butt with my hands?!" Sookie had a pure look of disgust on her face as she told Lorelai about Kirk, causing Lorelai to spit out her coffee, which landed on her pants.

"Schnickelfritz!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Sookie, I'll be back. I have to go change my pants now."

"Okay, hun, but you still have to tell me about last night." She said pointedly.

"What about last night?" she asked innocently, getting off her stool in the process.

"Lorelai," Sookie said so serious that she had to keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you when I get the chance," she said, pushing open the kitchen door.

She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could in her pumps. Half way up the stairs, she quickly reconsidered her "running" as she tripped up the last few remaining stairs.

"You really have problems when it comes to stairs don't you" Lorelai heard a voice say, immediately know it was …

"Luke!" she exclaimed. "Well, this is slightly embarrassing" she continued looking down at the large coffee-stained spot on her pants.

"What'd you do?" Luke said, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"Oh, you know, spilled some coffee," She said, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah, should have guessed." Luke said, slightly rocking from side to side.

"Hey, if you want to wait here for a sec, I can walk down with you. I just have to go change my pants real quick," she said, hoping he would stay for just a while longer.

"Sure." He said plainly.

"Okay. I'll be two minutes, tops," she said quickly before she rushed into her room, found a pair of jeans that she quickly slipped into, and then ran out the door, almost crashing into Luke. "So, do you have to go to work, or are you going to have something to eat first?"

"I should really get back to the diner," he said, clearly wishing he could stay longer.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they ran into Taylor, who made sure to comment on how inappropriate it was for Lorelai to be wearing jeans to her "place of business."

To that she replied, "You're right Taylor, I should have known better." The whole time she said that, Luke was smirking since Taylor had clearly not caught her sarcasm.

"Yes, well, as long as you agree." Taylor said already walking up the stairs, clearly thinking that he had influenced Lorelai's future fashion choices.

Lorelai proceeded to walk Luke outside, immediately grabbing him by the hand and dragging him around the side of the Dragonfly, where they could be seen by no one.

Clearly confused, Luke asked, "Lorelai, what are you…"

He was soon interrupted as her lips crashed onto his. He just stood there for a second, being caught off guard, but after his train of thought had come back, he quickly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her back, pressing her even closer to him. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, where it was welcomed graciously, as his met with hers. Minutes later, they both pulled away breathless and flustered.

"So… that's what you're doing," he said after catching his breath.

She nodded and said, "Well, I think you deserved it after all you've helped me with over the last few months."

"Well, in that case you're very welcome," he said as he gave her a long, lingering kiss, before stating that he had to go.

" Okay well, I'll probably see you later tonight if I had a guess," she said, pointedly.

"Looking forward to it," he said as he gave her a small wave and he backed down the stairs.

She walked back inside the inn, still flabbergasted by her meeting on the porch with Luke, and by the fact that her inn was full of townspeople.

She quickly made her rounds in the dining room, catching up with everyone as they finished up their breakfasts. Afterwards, she walked quickly to the kitchen, where she was greeted by an anxious Sookie, who had immediately gave her current job to someone on the kitchen staff while she dragged Lorelai out the back door.

"Okay, Lucy, you want to start explaining, or do you want to turn this into twenty questions?" Sookie asked clearly anxious to know what was going on between Lorelai and Luke.

"Well, I'll just get straight to it..." Lorelai started, and then took a deep breath before continuing, "Luke and I are together."

Sookie let out a loud squeal, hugged Lorelai and gave her a big smile before asking, "So, how, when did that happen?"

Lorelai sighed a breath of relief, happy that Sookie approved of her and Luke, and then she continued to tell Sookie all about Liz and TJ's wedding, the movie invite and how confused she was. Then she moved on to last night's events, not quite telling her the whole truth about Rory, but she told her enough to let her know that they we re now fighting. She told Sookie how much of a help Luke was and all about their first kiss, and finally about their rendezvous on the porch just moments earlier. When Lorelai finished, she thought Sookie was going to blow a gasket. She was pretty much hyperventilating over the whole thing, so happy Lorelai and Luke were finally together.

"Seriously, Lorelai, do you know how long we've been waiting for this to happen?" Sookie asked in a high pitched voice.

"We, who's we?" Lorelai asked confused.

"The town. Man, Patty's gonna flip when she finds out about this," Sookie replied.

"Sookie, oh no, the town can't know, at least, I'm not sure if Luke wants them to know," Lorelai replied, slightly panicked.

"Lorelai he could care less if the town knows because it's **you**." Sookie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?" Lorelai asked, still not quite getting what Sookie was saying.

"Lorelai, come on."Sookie said slightly frustrated.

"No, Lorelai come on? Sookie, seriously?" Lorelai said clearly wanting Sookie to make her point and move on.

"Lorelai, you're the Darla to his Alfalfa, the Sandy to his Danny, the Ilsa to his Rick, the…"

"…Allie to his Noah, yeah, yeah I got it," Lorelai said with a sigh of defeat.

"Sweetie, you have to know by now that he has liked you for as long as he's known you," Sookie said plainly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lorelai said, a smile on her face as she walked back inside the inn, through the kitchen, and back to the front desk, where she was met by a angry, confused Rory. At the sight of her daughter, her smile was swept off her face, and contorted into an expression that you could only see in a comic strip. Rory had a very serious face on, resulting in what Lorelai had found to be the most frequently used line over the last few days.

"We need to talk," And there it was, uttered by her daughter.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review, and for those of you who didn't get the couple references, It was from Little Rascals, Grease, Casablanca, and The Notebook. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Not gonna update until I get some reviews, and keep 'em coming. 


	5. Fights and Flights

A/N: Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews keep them coming! Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've had writers block and still kind of do, so this chapter is not the best.

Disclaimer: Dialogue borrowed in some parts, still not mine

Previously on Gilmore Girls …

_"Well, I'll just get straight to it..." Lorelai started, and then took a deep breath before continuing, "Luke and I are together."_

_"Seriously, Lorelai, do you know how long we've been waiting for this to happen?" Sookie asked in a high pitched voice._

_"We, who's we?" Lorelai asked confused._

_"The town.__ Man, Patty's __gonna__ flip when she finds out about this," Sookie replied._

_"Sookie, oh no, the town can't know, at least, I'm not sure if Luke wants them to know," Lorelai replied, slightly panicked._

_"Lorelai he could care less if the town knows because it's __**you**__." Sookie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lorelai said, a smile on her face as she walked back inside the inn, through the kitchen, and back to the front desk, where she was met by a angry, confused Rory. At the sight of her daughter, her smile was swept off her face, and contorted into an expression that you could only see in a comic strip. Rory had a very serious face on, resulting in what Lorelai had found to be the most frequently used line over the last few days._

_"We need to talk," And there it was, uttered by her daughter._

Chapter 5: Fights and Flights

Lorelai stood there, still slightly flabbergasted that her daughter was standing there, in front of her, especially after their big fight the night before.

"We need to talk," Rory said again.

"Okay," Lorelai said bluntly. Lorelai led them outside, feeling something comforting about being just around a place she and Luke had been together. "Okay, well, you said you wanted to talk, so… talk."

"What's with the attitude?" Rory asked her mother.

"Oh my god, Rory, you of all people should know what the attitude is about! You are the one who caused this so called 'attitude'" Lorelai said, tears staring to form at the surface of her eyes.

"Mom, look, I said I'm sorry what more do you want?!" she exclaimed with confusion.

"No, Rory, you didn't have time to apologize you were too busy yelling at me, and the last time I checked, apologizing didn't include telling a person they hated them." Lorelai said as if she literally had a knife in her gut. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an inn full of people to get back to." She turned and walked back inside the inn before Rory even had a chance to reply.

Lorelai walked straight to the dining room, where the townies were finishing up their breakfasts. She went to say her hellos to Davey and Jackson, who had just managed to get away from Patty and Babette, then walked her way over to Tom's table to thank him once again for turning The Dragonfly into a beautiful inn once again. She was about to walk over to Patty and Babette's table, when she noticed for the first time that Rory was sitting there at the table, but she figured Rory must've just got there because she heard Babette ask Rory where she went.

"I just went home to get something." She replied to Babette.

'She got something alright' Lorelai thought with a sad look on her face. She still couldn't believe it. Rory, her Rory had had sex. It just didn't add up, that was not Rory at all. Between her relationship with Luke and Dean and Rory having an affair, the Gilmore's were for sure going to be talk of the town for while. She just had to make sure the town didn't find out about either…at least for a while.

Just four hours later, Lorelai's mother had stopped by. Supposedly their lunch wasn't canceled even though her mom and dad had left the night before. Her mother insisted that her leaving had nothing to do with their lunch, and she would still like for Rory to come. She had to call Rory, who had left somewhere to do something…probably something with Dean. When she got a hold of Rory, she had to twist her arm, well, not physically speaking because she had no athletic abilities, and she was on the phone, but still she had to force Rory to come and have lunch with her and her grandmother.

Lunch did not end well. Emily and Richard had "separated", Rory was leaving for Europe, and she was still getting the cold shoulder from her; not to mention that her mother was more pleasant than her own daughter was. When Rory and Emily left, she was going to go to Luke's, but she figured there was no point other than to see Luke, not that that was a bad thing, but she figured they may need a buffer for their conversation, and what was a better buffer than food? Five hours later, Lorelai had finished cleaning up the inn, saying farewell to her guests, and thanking all of the employees before leaving.

As she entered the Crap Shack, she was surprised at the silence she heard.

"Rory?" She called cautiously.

No Answer.

Lorelai just figured that she was out somewhere in the Hollow, so she made her way up the stairs, picked up a pair of jeans, a bra and day of the week underwear, and her "Everyone loves an Irish girl" t-shirt, and then made her way into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed, let her hair hang in its natural curls, and made her way down the stairs. She picked up her keys off the table by the answering machine, when she noticed she had a new message:

"_Hey mom, it's me, Rory. I just wanted to tell you that grandma and I managed to catch an earlier flight, so I took the liberty of driving myself to the airport. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but I didn't want to interrupt you at work or endure another talk about what I did last night, especially when I'm not even sure what I was thinking last night. I'll be back in about 2 months, so I can't be there for the actual opening like I wanted to. I'll try to call you later tomorrow. Bye."_

Lorelai once again stood there in shock, seemed like she'd been doing that a lot lately. She was truly shocked, not only did Rory just leave for Europe without saying goodbye, but she was staying for two months and wasn't going to be back for the opening of the inn. Her Inn—the one she had worked on for almost a year, and had dreamed of opening as long as she could remember. She had to get out of the house.

Lorelai thought about driving to the diner, but then quickly reconsidered as she walked outside. It was nice night outside, and she figured some fresh air might help her feel a little better about Rory leaving. She walked up the steps nervously, not sure why, but technically, this was her first time entering the diner as Luke's girlfriend. At that thought, she smiled, and then quickly gained confidence to enter the closed diner.

When she entered Luke was looking down at the register, counting the receipts.

"We're closed," Luke said clearly not knowing who had entered his diner.

"That's never stopped me before," She said with a smile on her face, and her voice so angelic that Luke lost all train of thought.

"I guess you're right. You want some coffee?" He asked as she sat down at the counter.

"I thought you said you were closed," Lorelai said plainly.

"When's that even stopped you before?" He asked as he handed over her coffee, not even needing to know her answer.

"Point taken. So how was your day?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Okay. You know sales were down because this lovely new inn opened and took away the regulars," he said in a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to have a talk with the owner about that. I can be very persuasive," she said flirting right back.

"Oh, I know," he said, then instantly regretted it when he saw the smug grin on Lorelai's face.

"Dirty," Lorelai said.

"Sooooooo," he dug out ready to change the subject, "How was the rest of your day?

"Well, it started out great," Lorelai said, making direct eye contact, trying to make him blush…nope, "…then my day was hectic, Rory came after you left, we had another fight on the front porch; later, my mom showed up, and insisted we have lunch even after her and my dad had left; then, my mom, Rory, and me all had lunch. Long story short: my mom and dad are "separated" and Rory and my mom are on their way to Europe as we speak."

"Wow. That is some day." Luke said, clearly not sure how to respond to getting that much information in thirty seconds.

"Tell me about it. Sad thing is I could've had more to do," Lorelai said shaking her head and slightly laughing to herself.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Well, I didn't have to drive her to the airport, or help her pack, or even say goodbye." Lorelai laughed once again, trying not to cry once again in front of Luke.

"She didn't even say goodbye?" Luke asked sympathetically.

"No, but I shouldn't be surprised after I yelled at her this morning," Lorelai said, tears now threatening to spill over.

"Lorelai, come on, everyone deserves to say goodbye to their kid," Luke said as he finished cleaning the coffee pots and the counter.

"That's the thing, Luke. She's not a kid anymore. She made that perfectly clear last night," Lorelai said, tears now spilling down her face.

"Lorelai, she may be growing up, but with you around, she'll always be a kid." Luke said soothingly.

Lorelai laughed through her tears and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Luke came behind Lorelai and placed his hand gently on her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so," Lorelai said unsurely. She grabbed Luke's hands, and then stood up to face him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"This," she replied as she gestured between the two of them, "The comforting."

"Ah, it's all god-given talent," He said with a boyish grin.

"Well, you had better keep it up as long as you're with the most emotional girl on the planet," she said with a giggle as she once again took his hands in hers.

"I plan on it," Luke said sweetly in his gruff voice (A/N: talk about ironic)

"Hey, what makes you think I was talking about me?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be slightly offended.

"I know you," Luke said pointedly.

"That you do," She said as she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, and with that she remembered the reason she came there in the first place. "Hey, Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, glad to be still holding her in his arms.

"Do you want people to know?" Lorelai asked, now hoping he would say "yes" just so she could kiss him.

"Know…" he asked her, trailing off.

"About us," she finished for him.

"Lorelai, as long as I'm with you I don't care who knows about us," He said, trying not to sound too cheesy.

"Good," She replied. "Okay, well, now that that's covered, I've got to get home."

"You want me to walk with you?" He asked as if it were no big deal.

"No that's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," She said. Lorelai leaned forward to give Luke a quick kiss, but when their lips touched once again, the kiss became more passionate and neither of them wanted to pull away, but air became a necessity and they eventually had to. "Nope, never gets old," Lorelai said as she pulled out of Luke's embrace and gave a small wave before she walked out of the door of the diner. Luke just shook his head in astonishment as he watched the crazy woman he called his best friend, and girlfriend, walk out of his diner.

A/N: so my brain has not been working lately, and I've been jam packed with school. I'll try to write on my way to florid for spring break, but if nothing else, then update may not be up for a while. I'll try though. Don't forget to review!


	6. Who Knew

A/N: Okay I know how long it's been since my last update and I apologize immensely, but it was towards the end of the year, and then with finals it got even more hectic. But here's for all my readers…the next chapter.

_Previously on Gilmore Girls…_

"_Hey mom, it's me, Rory. I just wanted to tell you that grandma and I managed to catch an earlier flight, so I took the liberty of driving myself to the airport. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but I didn't want to interrupt you at work or endure another talk about what I did last night, especially when I'm not even sure what I was thinking last night. I'll be back in about 2 months, so I can't be there for the actual opening like I wanted to. I'll try to call you later tomorrow. Bye."_

"_**Well, it started out great," Lorelai said, making direct eye contact, trying to make him blush…nope, "…then my day was hectic, Rory came after you left, we had another fight on the front porch; later, my mom showed up, and insisted we have lunch even after her and my dad had left; then, my mom, Rory, and me all had lunch. Long story short: my mom and dad are "separated" and Rory and my mom are on their way to Europe as we speak."**_

_**Lorelai leaned forward to give Luke a quick kiss, but when their lips touched once again, the kiss became more passionate and neither of them wanted to pull away, but air became a necessity and they eventually had to. "Nope, never gets old," Lorelai said as she pulled out of Luke's embrace and gave a small wave before she walked out of the door of the diner. Luke just shook his head in astonishment as he watched the crazy woman he called his best friend, and girlfriend, walk out of his diner.**_

Chapter 6: Who Knew?

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, she was in a complete fog. Between Rory leaving yesterday and trying to think of a plan of how to let the town know her and Luke were a couple, she was pretty much walking around like a Zombie.

Somehow she made it to Luke's safely, still stuck on a unique plan that the whole town would enjoy. The bells rang as she entered the diner, signaling to Luke that someone had finally arrived in his deserted diner. His face lit up as he saw who it was, but then quickly turned to a concerned expression as he saw that she was not her usual perky self.

"Lorelai?" no response, "Lorelai?" Luke asked again. Still no response.

Luke slowly walked over to Lorelai, and bent down to kiss her smooth, rosy lips. As he felt Lorelai respond, he slowly pulled away.

"Eh…no, why'd you stop? That's what I needed this morning," Lorelai whined.

"Well, for one, I had been trying to ask you if you wanted coffee, but you weren't responding, so I tried that, and two, someone could've seen us," Luke said pointedly.

"Ah, yes wouldn't want you to spoil this magnificent plan I have in my head right now!" Lorelai said teasingly.

"A plan to…?" Luke dragged on.

"To… tell the town of course," Lorelai said obviously

"We really need a plan?" Luke asked

"Of course we do. If you were with any other girl, you could just kiss her in the diner to let the town know, but oh no, not with me. You're with Lorelai Gilmore now my friend, just get ready for the time of your life," Lorelai finished teasingly.

"Well, ok then," Luke said slightly intimidated by Lorelai's little speech she gave there, "What's this master plan you have?"

"Come here," Lorelai said, and then whispered the plan into Luke's ear.

"No, no, no, and no! Are you crazy?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, come on, you know everyone's at the town meetings. This plan is fool proof! As for the crazy thing, I believe you know the answer to that question." Lorelai finished with a slight Gilmore pout.

"Well, I guess if it really means that much to you I could go along with it."Luke said nervously.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Luke you won't be sorry! I'll see you later tonight.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweets, so did you ask Luke?" Sookie asked quickly

"Ask Luke what?" Lorelai responded innocently

"Lorelai! Sookie whined.

"Okay, okay, all I'm going to tell you is that you have to come to the town meeting tonight," Lorelai said as she poured her coffee and then left the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Sookie.

7:30 at the DINER

"Hey, ready to go?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the diner to get Luke.

"Yeah, just a minute," Luke said as he removed his apron."Okay now we can go."

"Oh no you don't-- upstairs mister" Lorelai said.

"What," Luke asked, "why?

"Just follow me," Lorelai said, already half way up the stairs.

"Okay, now can you tell me why we came up here?" Luke asked bluntly.

"One, so I could do this, "she said as she gave him as peck on the lips, "… and two, so you can change because if you go in your flannel then people will defiantly recognize you."

"Lorelai people are going to recognize us anyways because you're dressed like always."

"Luke, have you ever seen me in this shirt?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean…"

"Luke, you see me every day in this shirt. If you haven't seen me in it, then no one has." She states plainly, gesturing to her new "Hello Kitty" shirt.

"Fine, I'll change," Luke scoffed as he walked off to change in the bathroom.

"Hurry up babe, we do have a schedule you know."

"Hold your horses, jeez," Luke called from the bathroom.

"Fine, horses being held, but you know I'm not strong so you better hurry mister."

"I'm done, now can we go?" Luke asked slightly irritated.

"Perfect," Lorelai stated as Luke showed off his blue button up shirt and hatless head.

At exactly 8:05, Sookie walked in the town meeting, looking for Lorelai or Luke's baseball cap. She couldn't find them anywhere, so she took a seat next to Gypsy.

"Now, we have a very serious matter on own hands people so pay attention." Taylor stated and Lorelai gave Luke a little nod. "The town needs a filler festival and we need ideas."

As people started throwing out ideas, Taylor looked appalled at all of them.

"Where is Lorelai? She would have some unique ideas, none any weirder than what I've heard,"

As people start looking around for Lorelai, Taylor spots a young couple "necking" in the back corner, prompting him to say, " Hey, you two in the corner, is that really necessary, there are innocent eyes here this is hardly a place to…." Taylor's mouth drops slightly as he sees the couple break apart.

The whole town turns to see why Taylor has stopped talking for once in his life

There is an audible gasp as the crowd identifies the couple as Luke and Lorelai.

"What, how when?!" are the questions thrown around the room at the sight of them, surprisingly not by Miss Patty.

As the questions are answered by Lorelai, and a little help from Luke, she glances at Patty, who has yet to ask them a question.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Patty, anything you want to know?" Lorelai asked her.

"Oh sweetie, you have to know by now that I would've already known about you two." Patty said with a smirk.

"But..How?!" Lorelai asked.

"Why I saw you two going at it this morning at Luke's."

"I told you someone would see us," Luke whispered quickly, earning him a light smack on his shoulder from Lorelai.

"Well, then why didn't you tell anyone Patty?" Lorelai asked, still slightly confused

"It is you; I know there had to be a big way to reveal it sooner or later," Patty responded.

"I guess I am just like any other girl then," Lorelai said to Luke, referring to her statement earlier.

"If that was true the world would have probably gone insane by now," Luke said jokingly.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed, smacking Luke once again.

"If you would have let me finish I would have said I would have only been insane for you though," Luke said sweetly.

"Smooth, Casanova," Lorelai said as she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

A/N: and I know that was a ad ending, but I have nowhere to go with this story, so I wouldn't expect an update anywhere in the future, I may, but I wouldn't count on it.

In other news, I may start a new fan fiction. Or I may just give out a challenge, because I think it's a good idea. E-mail me, comment me, or PM me if you're up for it.


End file.
